


Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst??, M/M, Romance, iwaoi if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga meets a handsome stranger during his shift at the cafe. But little did he know, that this one encounter would change his life.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. first meeting

Being a university student was hard enough but on top of that, maintaining a part time job was tough for Suga. Although Suga was struggling to keep up with his studies, he just couldn’t quit his job. After working there for about a year, Suga has found comfort in the small cafe he worked at.  
Wednesdays were quite busy. With the cafe being on campus and students needing to pass their exams, Suga was always running around. This particular Wednesday was extremely tiring. Thankfully Suga’s coworker, Oikawa was with him during the rush. Though it’s hard for just the two of them to keep customers happy. Going on autopilot is the best way for him to get through these types of days. Normally that works out for him just fine until he’s spilling a hot coffee all over a customer.  
“Oh I’m so sorry” Suga yelps while frantically getting napkins to help the man.  
“It’s alright” the man nervously chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck.  
Looking up to see just who he’s spilt coffee on, Suga stood dumbfounded at the handsome man standing there.  
“You’re really cute,” Suga said while still in a trance. Realizing what has just come out of his mouth, Suga turned a bright shade of red.  
“Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that at loud”  
Laughing again now more relaxed, the man started to say something but was interrupted.  
“Suga! I need your help over here” Oikawa was calling him from across the cafe. Suga redirected his attention to the taller man with an apologetic look.  
“I’m so sorry again, if you could wait a moment I’ll be able to get you a free coffee”  
“Actually I’m going to be late for practice but I’ll take you up on that offer next time” the man smiled and waved goodbye as he exited the cafe.  
After the mysterious man left, Suga was left at the counter wondering just who he was.


	2. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still honestly have no clue on which direction I want to take this story in but oh well

Getting coffee spilt on him wasn’t in Daichi’s game plan for the day. He especially didn’t expect a cute barista to be the one to spill it on him either. Feeling defeated, Daichi sighed and headed to practice regardless of his early morning mishap. 

The walk to the gym where Daichi’s volleyball practice is held, wasn’t far from the little cafe. But when you’re covered in a substance that is hot and sticky, it’s not the most pleasant experience. As Daichi reaches the gym, he’s met with one of his teammates calling out to him.

“Woah dude, what happened to you?”

“The barista at the cafe on campus ended up spilling the coffee I ordered on me” Daichi groaned at the thought of him not being able to drink his morning coffee. The teammate that was calling out him was non-other that his friend Kuroo. He and Daichi had become quite close while playing volleyball on the university's team. 

“Well you better hurry and get cleaned up before coach starts wondering why you’re so late”

Daichi entered the gym and stripped himself of his damp coffee stained clothes. 

***

With Suga’s shift finally ended, he steps out of the cafe into the cold dark night. Though Suga loved his job, his hours weren’t that great. The good part was that him and Oikawa work the exact same hours. As Suga locked up the cafe for the night, Oikawa sat on a bench wrapped in a blanket that he took from their dorm room. This is how it always went on Wednesdays. As they’re walking back, Oikawa suddenly starts up a conversation. 

“You looked kind of out of it today. Are you alright?” Oikawa looked at him knowing that something was off.

“Yeah I’m good, just a little tired that’s all” 

“You’ve been looking tired a lot more recently. You’re not overworking yourself, are you?” 

It's true that Suga has been in a slump recently. With his school work piling up and the cafe becoming a more popular hangout spot, he had no time to himself anymore.

“Isn’t it a bit out of character for you to be worrying about me?” Suga chuckled 

“Wow I didn’t know that I wasn’t allowed to worry for my friend” Oikawa stated jokingly “But seriously you need to start taking care of yourself. When was the last time you hooked up or went on a date with someone huh?”

“Um, maybe about six months ago” Oikawa sighed at his friend's response. 

“I think it’s about time you get back in the game Suga, and I have just the person in mind”

Knowing that there was no use in arguing with Oikawa, Suga just shook his head and continued walking back to their dorm. Maybe a date could be a good change of things for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the story so far!!


	3. We Meet Again

The rest of the week went by in a flash, which meant that Suga had a date. Recently dating has been an iffy subject for Suga since his past few relationships didn’t end well. Although he honestly wishes for a stable realtionship, Suga doesn’t get his hopes up. 

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, Suga examined himself in the mirror before leaving the dorm. With there being no date worthy spots on campus, Suga started his trek to the parking lot in order to wait for a cab. Oikawa had told him to meet his date in front of the restaurant. He also said that his date isn’t a total creep but a good friend. Unfortunately the last time Oikawa had told him something like that, the guy turned out to be a total asswhole. 

Once Suga had finally arrived at the restaurant, he stood with his back against the wall as he waited for his date. Time started to go by as he waited and it started to annoy Suga. Fifteen minutes go by and Suga is now ready to call it quits until he sees a tall, muscular man running towards him. The man is now in front of him, pausing for a moment with his head down and hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

“I’m so sorry I was late. I ended up having to stay at work later than I expected. You’re Suga right?” It takes a moment for Suga to recognize him but his date turns out to be the same guy that he spilt coffee on a couple of days ago.

“It’s alright, at least we’re even now” Confused about what Suga was referring to, the man lifted his head and realized just who Suga was.

“I guess you’re right” the man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m Daichi by the way”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Daichi, shall we?” Suga could tell that the man was nervous so he decided to put on a warm smile to try and help him. Daichi nodded and led the way into the restaurant. 

The couple sat down at a table that was slightly secluded from the rest of the people in the restaurant. Normally, Suga was able to break the awkward tension right away when he went on dates. But since he’s sitting with the guy who he spilt coffee on and then blatantly called him cute, Suga was a little nervous himself. Daichi was the one who ended up asking the question they were both wondering.

“So how do you know Oikawa?”

“He and I are actually roommates, we also work at the cafe together. How do you know him?” Daichi nodded in acknowledgement.

“I actually used to play volleyball with him, but because of his knee injury, we aren’t able to anymore”

“Oh I see”

That was the conversation that broke the ice and caused both men to relax. They ended up talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. This made Suga think for the first time in a while that maybe he could be happy with someone. 

As the night came to an end, Suga found himself disappointed at the thought of his date ending here. He was ready to say his goodbyes until he saw Daichi looking at him nervously. He could tell that Daichi wanted to say something to him. 

“Hey Suga, I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my dorm?” Suga stood there surprised that Daichi had asked him that. He eagerly accepted and they started to make their way back to campus. 


	4. Maybe We Can Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things do be getting spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed, I've been updating this story everyday so far. Because of quarantine and now that school is over, I have a lot more time on my hands. I really have been enjoying the writing process over the past couple of days even if the story kinda sucks lol :0

Daichi honestly didn’t think that Suga would agree to come back to his dorm with him. Sure he knew that their date was going well but he never expected this. 

Daichi’s dorm room was like any other room on campus, except his was covered head to toe in photos. Whether they be pictures of friends and family or posters of his favorite volleyball team, the walls were completely covered. As they went deeper into the dorm room, Suga felt his nerves come back. He didn’t realize how much he already liked his date, even though they’ve only been out together once. Suga hopes that Daichi feels the same way and by the looks of things, maybe he does.

“So where is your roommate?” Suga asks while trying to distract himself.

“He’s actually sleeping over at his boyfriend’s dorm tonight. So don’t worry”

Suga hummed in acknowledgement and took a seat on the small couch that was placed in the living room. While offering Suga a beer, Daichi sat down on the couch leaving a couple of inches of space between them. They began to watch a movie. It seemed interesting enough but Suga isn't as invested as Daichi is. He could tell that Daichi really enjoys this movie and has probably seen it multiple times. As Suga was smiling to himself, he suddenly felt warmth wrapped around him. Turning his head to look at the other man, a sense of courage washed over him. Whether it be from the alcohol or not, Suga didn’t mind. Daichi’s eyes were still fixated on the TV screen. Although his warmth was comforting to Suga, he wanted to be even closer to him. 

Lifting his head up slightly, Suga placed a soft kiss on Daichis cheek causing him to turn a bright shade of red. Understanding what Suga was trying to do, Daichi caressed his cheek for a moment before leaning in. The kiss at first was soft and pure. But before long, both men were eager for more. With their lips never separating, Daichi guided Suga to his bedroom. Just as they were getting comfortable in the new space, Suga felt Daichi’s tongue graze his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Suga obliged and opened his mouth, letting Daichi explore each and every crevice. Feeling quite needy, Suga fumbled with the hem of Daichi’s shirt, trying to get it off of him. Chucking at the other man's struggle, Daichi separated himself from Suga to take off his shirt. Laying stunned on the twin bed, he examined Daichi’s figure. Suga knew that Daichi was muscular just by looking at him but he never expected to see abs. It’s not like Suga wasn’t in shape or anything, but he’s always been kind of thin. 

“Wow you’re hot” 

Realizing what he said, Suga blushed, causing Daichi to laugh yet again. Deciding that he shouldn’t be the only one undressing, Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga on the forehead before removing his sweater. After taking in the site of the beautiful pale and slender body laying underneath him, Daichi went back to kissing Suga.  He then began leaving a trail of kisses down his body, stopping right above his nipple. Looking up for a confirmation from Suga, Daichi waited for the okay. Suga shook his head up and down and Daichi went right to where he left off. As Daichi’s wet mouth made contact with Suga’s sensitive skin, a slight moan left his mouth. Pleased with the sound, Daichi trailed his hand down the smaller man’s body until he reached his jeans. Slowly he started removing Suga’s last articles of clothing. Becoming impatient himself, Daichi rushed to take off his own pants. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” asked Daichi, needing another okay in order to continue. 

“I’m completely sure, so just please hurry and do something” 

With that, Daichi grabbed both of their lengths and started moving his hand up and down.  Moans escaped from Suga’s lips as Daichi’s hand moved faster and faster. The sound of Suga’s moans made Daichi crazy. The louder the noises, the faster his hands moved, pushing both men closer and closer to the climax. 

“Daichi, I think I’m gonna-” 

Feeling embarrassed, Suga covered his face to hide the fact that the pleasure he was feeling from just Daichis hands was almost too much. Noticing the sudden shyness, Daichi pulled Suga’s hands away from his face and kissed him passionately. That kiss gave Suga a sense of security and comfort. The kind he’s been always looking for in a partner. With that thought he’s suddenly cumming and Daichi follows right after him. 

After cleaning up, the two now lay in Daichi’s small bed entangled, afraid that the moment might end if they let go.

“That was amazing,” said Daichi as he stroked the back of the smaller man’s head. Letting out a small laugh, Suga hummed in agreement. 

“Would you ever like to go on another date with me?” He could tell that Daichi was slightly timid when asking the question. Looking up at him, Suga placed a light kiss on his lips.

“Of course I would” Daichi smiled brightly and held Suga tighter. As they fell into a deep sleep, Suga thought that maybe this once, he was allowed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time i have written some sort of smut and im so sorry if its totally awful


	5. Lost Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks ass cause i didn't know what to write sorry lol

It's been a week and a half since their first date and although Suga talks with Daichi everyday on the phone, he can’t seem to stop thinking about him. With college and part time jobs, both men are regularly busy until the weekend rolls in. Weekends for Suga consist of silently relaxing in his dorm room alone until Oikawa came back with Iwaizumi. Don’t get it wrong, Suga loved Iwaizumi and thought that him and Oikawa are perfect for each other. But since they don’t see each other very often, Suga thinks it’s best to let them have their alone time. This meant that Suga either went to the cafe to sit and catch up on his studies or he wandered around campus until it was time for him to go back. Today was one of those wandering days. Spring was nearing closer and whether or not it was the nice weather or the fact that Suga has been feeling genuine happiness ever since he met Daichi, the world around him seemed so bright and new. No one has ever made Suga feel this way before. Maybe he was rushing things a tad but he didn’t mind. He just needed to see Daichi again. 

As Suga was just beginning to make his way back, faint cries could be heard in the distance. Confused, Suga followed the sound and soon found two small children sitting beneath a tree. He wondered why there would be kids on campus without any adults present. 

“Excuse me, are you two lost?”

Both boys looked up at him with nervous eyes and nodded. Being that. Suga was going to college to become a teacher, he was generally good with kids and connected with them right away. 

“Where did you boys come from?” 

Drying his eyes, the small raven haired boy pointed in the direction they must have come from. Suga reached down his hands to them, hoping that they would comply. The boys stared at him timidly with this action.

“How about I bring you back from where you came from?” Suga offered them a warm smile to calm their nerves. This seemed to work because within seconds the shorter boy is grabbing ahold of Suga’s hand and smiling brightly up at him. The raven haired boy copies his action. 

“So where are your parents?”

“Not here,” said the taller boy.“They brought us here to play volleyball”

The college where Suga attended was known for having programs for kids but he never knew there was a volleyball one. Realizing that these lost boys probably belonged in the gymnasium, Suga headed in that direction.

As they reached their destination, the three were met with a bunch of worried students.Suga noticed from the apparel they were wearing, they must have been members of the volleyball club. With that, Suga frantically scanned the gym in search of a familiar face.

“Suga, is that you?” 

Daichi was now jogging to him from across the gym. Seeing Daichi’s smile as he got closer to him made Suga’s heart flutter. Not to mention he also looked pretty damn great in gym shorts.

“What are you doing here?” asked a slightly confused Daichi

“I found those two boys crying and helped them find their way back” 

“Oh yeah, Kageyama and Hinata are a real handful but I can tell they love this sport”

Unfortunately their conversation ended up getting cut short by a certain person's yelling. 

“HEY HEY HEY! Daichi is this the guy you’re always talking about?” 

Embarrassed by this, Daichi blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

“Uh yeah Bokuto this is Suga” 

“HEY KUROO” Bokuto is now yelling across the gymnasium to another one of their teammates. “COME AND MEET DAICHI’S BOYFRIEND” 

With Suga and Daichi now a deep shade of red, a tall cat-like man is now approaching them. 

“Ah so you’re Suga, I’m Kuroo. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope” 

“Yes they were,” says Kuroo with a chuckle. Suddenly Suga gets a text from Oikawa. 

**TORU:**

_ Suga, help i broke the toaster oven again. Also Iwa has been gone for about an hour now so why aren’t you back yet? _

**KOUSHI:**

_ I stopped by the gym. I’ll come back now to help you. _

**TORU:**

_ tHaNk YoU :)) also i know your with daichi so tell him to come up and say hi _

**KOUSHI:**

you're*

Suga let out a sad sigh as he turned to Daichi. He’s probably intruded enough anyways so it’s best to leave. Explaining the situation to him, Daichi offers to walk Suga back to his dorm. Accepting, they say goodbye to Daichi’s teammates and begin their trek through campus. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing fan fiction. My writing and grammar are awful so I'm sorry if the story comes out bad:) also i'll be updating when i can!!


End file.
